Love Unilateral
by Naruhina Sri Alwas
Summary: Hinata menikahi Naruto dengan melakukan segala hal, pertama dia menjebak Naruto, kedua membuat orang tua Naruto untuk segera menikahkannya dengan Naruto, ketiga selalu mengikuti kemana pun Naruto pergi selama liburan akhir semester. Semua itu ia lakukan karena hanya satu alasan yaitu "CINTA"./"Apakah kau tidak akan jatuh cinta padaku?"/"Hn"/ mind RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Love Unilateral

Disclaimer: Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei  
>Pairing : NaruHina<br>Ganre : Romance, Hurt /Comfort  
>Rated : T+<br>Warning : OOC, Typo(s), EYD, Newbe, AU, Dll

.

.

.

"Cinta ku hanya ada pada diri mu, apa itu salah?"

"Kau tidak salah, tapi... Cintamu itu hanya akan menyakiti kita berdua."

"Ta-Tapi, ak-aku sangat mencintaimu Na-ru-to-kun!"

"Cinta tidak akan bisa dipaksakan."

"Kau hanya MILIKKU."

"Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa!"

***  
>Pagi yang mencengkam bagi semua orang yang berada dikediaman Namikaze, seorang perempuan bersuami sudah mengeluarkan aura-aura kurang mengenakan dirumah itu. Dia menatap tajam seorang wanita muda yang datang bertamu dikediaman Namikaze, sang menantu dari Minato dan Kushina tidak suka kalau suami tercintanya harus bersama seorang wanita bukan dirinya.<p>

"Naruto-kun." ujar manja Hinata pada suaminya yang tengah ngobrol dengan seorang teman semasa SMA dulu.

"Iya." jawaban dingin suaminya, berbeda sekali dengan obrolan dengan teman wanitanya yang santai dan sedikit tegang karena Hinata terus menatap tajam wanita yang Hinata tau memilki hati pada suaminya.

**Hinata pov**

"Naruto-kun." ujar ku manja, seolah Naruto hanya milikku.

"Iya." ujar Naruto-kun dingin, tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak mengindahkan nada tidak sukannya padaku 'Aku tidak peduli, Naruto-kun hanya milikku' pikir Hinata, kutatap tajam wanita yang berani-beraninnya mendekati Naruto ku, sambil berkata dengan tatapanku 'Naruto adalah M-I-L-I-K-K-U'

"Sepertinya aku ada urusan Naruto-san." ujar wanita itu akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, namun tangan itu.

"Kenapa buru-buru." ujar Naruto-kun sambil menahan wanita itu pergi.

"Aku hanya mampir, lain waktu kita bisa bertemu lagi." ujar wanita itu lagi dan menyeringai padaku.

"Tidak boleh." ujar ku yang akhirnya muak dengan obrolan mereka. "Ayo Naruto-kun." seretku pada Naruto.

**Hinata pov end**

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak seorang pria dibelakang Hinata melepas paksa tangan gadis itu, dan menaap tajam kearah Hinata yang masih setia membelakanginya.

"Ak-aku benci Naruto-kun." ujar Hinata berbalik menghadap kearah Naruto, air mata hampir jatuh kalau saja pemuda itu tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku muak, kau tau..." ujar pemuda itu lagi. "Kau tau aku mencintainya, tapi kau..." pemuda itu menatap tajam Hinata yang menunduk menyembunyikan air mata yang sudah jatuh karena Naruto lagi-lagi menyalahkannya atas segalannya.

"Maaf." ujar lirih Hinata dan berjalan kearah Naruto dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Maaf, maaf." ujar Hinata lagi, mengulang ucapan kata maaf.

"Aku tidak butuh maaf mu." ujar Naruto dingin, tapi tidak melepaskan pelukan Hinata dari tubuhnya.

"Aku..." ujar Hinata tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya dan perlahan-lahan melepas pelukan dari pria itu.

Keesokan harinya

"Naruto-kun." Ucap wanita itu gembira karena Naruto mau menemaninya mencari barang yang dia suka.

"Hn." ujar Naruto acuh, dia kesini juga karena diseret oleh Hinata, bila dia bisa dia akan menolak dan memilih menemani sang pujaan hati yang sedang belajar diperguruan tinggi konoha.

"Naruto-kun, lihat itu... Ayo kita kesana." ujar Hinata langsung menyeret Naruto ke toko yang dia suka.

Lima jam mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk berbelanja, selama itupun Naruto terus berkomentar tidak suka, namun semua yang Naruto tidak suka Hinata beli dengan kartu kredit yang diberikan ayahnya saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 satu tahun yang lalu.

"Aku senang." ujar gembira wanita yang sudah berumur 18 tahun, dia hanya tidak percaya bahwa akhirnya setelah lulus Sekolah Menengah Atas dia bisa bersanding dengan pemuda yang sekarang sudah menjadi suaminya.

"Cih, cepatlah." ujar pemuda yang menenteng sedikit belanjaan karena pemuda itu hanya membeli sedikit barang sedangkan Hinata hampir kerepotan karena barang bawaannya yang sangat banyak dan sangat sulit untuk berjalan.  
>"Naruto-kun bantu." ujar Hinata dan terus memohon agar Naruto mau membantunya, namu Naruto terus berjalan meninggalkan Hinata lagi dalam rasa sakit.<br>"Aku tidak bisa melepaskan mu." ujar lirih Hinata dan mengusap wajahnya yang hampir menangis. "Jangan menangis Hinata." gumamnya lagi menyemangati diri dan berjalan sempoyongan karena terlalu banyak bawaan yang dibawannya.

"Kau lama sekali." ujar Naruto menatap tajam Hinata, 10 menit dia menunggu Hinata, dan salakan sendiri pada dirinya yang tidak mau membantu Hinata membawa barang-barang belanjaan sang wanita.

"Gomen, hehe" ujar Hinata sambil tertawa kaku karena tatapan tajam yang Naruto arahkan padanya, sebenarnya Hinata merasakannya 'Sakit dibagian jantungnya' setiap Naruto menatapnya selalu dengan kebencian, disini hanya Hinatalah yang bahagia atau merasa sakit diwaktu yang bersamaan, karena cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, cinta sang pemuda hanya untuk teman semasa SMA.

"Sudahlah, aku benci menunggu." ujar Naruto langsung melesat masuk kedalam mobil yang dikendarai sendiri.

"Hai." ujar Hinata buru-buru masuk dan menjatuhkan barang belanjaannya dijok paling belakang.

Mobilpun melaju dengan sangat kencang, dan kebetulan jalanan sepi karena waktu sudah menunjukan jam 7 malam.

"Ini gara-gara kau, seharusnya kau jangan lama-lama disana." ujar Naruto kesal sambil memukul stir mobilnya dengan kesal

"Gomen." hanya kata itu yang bisa Hinata ucapkan, karena dia tau kalau dia berbicara yang lain, maka hatinya akan sakit lagi, karena Naruto akan mengatakan hal yang Hinata benci yaitu 'Gadisnya Naruto' Hinata lebih memilih melihat jalanan yang sepi dan pepohonan ketimbang melihat wajah kesal suaminya yang sedang marah kepadanya.

"Apakah kau tidak akan jatuh cinta padaku." gumam pelan Hinata saat melihat pantulan wajah Naruto dari kaca disampingnya.  
>Naruto-kun." ujar Hinata melirik suaminya yang sudah diam dari unek-uneknya.<p>

"Hn." ucap singkat Naruto.

"Aku... Ingin kau tau, aku sangat mencintai mu." ujar Hinata lagi dan mendadak kendaraan yang mereka kendarai berhenti, tepatnya mereka sudah tiba dihalaman depan rumah kediaman Namikaze.

Hinata menikahi Naruto dengan melakukan segala hal, pertama dia menjebak Naruto, kedua membuat orang tua Naruto untuk segera menikahkannya dengan Naruto, ketiga selalu mengikuti kemana pun Naruto pergi selama liburan akhir semester.

Dan dirumah ini... Seorang Hyuuga Hinata tidak pernah diterima, walaupun dia sudah menyandang nama Namikaze. Mereka membenci Hinata karena melakukan hal paling licik dan membuat Naruto terluka.

Naruto tidak pernah menjawab pernyataan cintanya, dia selalu pergi dan seolah tidak pernah mendengar pernyataan cinta Hinata.

Deg

'Sakit'

Tes

Tes

'Air' menatap langit Hitam yang mulai menurunkan kesedihannya, seolah langit pun mendukung suasana hatinya, Hinata bergegas kekediaman Namikaze dan sesuatu hal yang Hinata benci selalu terjadi, wanita itu, wanita yang Hinata benci seumur Hidupnya, senyuam itu, senyuman yang ingin Hinata dapatkan untuk dirinya bukan untuk orang lain.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa tidak bilang?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum yang menawan.

Deg

'Sakit' Hinata memegang dada kirinya yang sakit, dia beranjak meninggalkan ruang tamu yang memuakkan, dan menyakitkan. 'Apa aku akan sanggup seperti ini terus' pikir Hinata yang sudah menjatuhkan kristal beningnya dari mata indahnya.

"Kau saja yang kelamaan, Sakura-chan sudah disini dari jam 5 sore tadi." ujar Kushina menangapi ucapan putranya.

Dag

'Sakit' pikir Hinata lagi saat mendengar suara mertuannya yang terus bersemangat karena 'Wanita itu' datang kekediaman Namikaze.

Hinata sudah tinggal disini selama 7 bulan dan setiap hari Hinata tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa seperti 'Wanita berambut pink itu' namun cinta bisa meruntuhkan apa pun, itu menurut Hinata.  
>Menutup kamar dengan pelan dan merosot meringkuk meratapi kemalangan nasibnya, yang tidak pernah memihak kepadanya selama Hinata hidup.<p>

"Aku... Mencintai Naruto-kun." ujar Hinata menahan suara tangisnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Hinata berdiri, meringkuk dibalik selimut tebal, berharap hari ini ingatannya hilang, dan dia tidak mau makan malam, seperti biasa karena ada 'wanita itu' jadi Hinata tidak lebih memilih menangisi nasibnya, dan tertidur lelap setelahnya.

"Hinata mana yah Bibi?" tanya gadis berambut pink seolah ramah.

"Entahlah, paling dia malas untuk makan, nanti juga kalau dia lapar akan makan sendiri... Dia bukan anak kecil lagi buka... Haha!" ujar Kushina santai dan melanjutkan makannya dan melirik suaminya yang dari tadi diam dan lebih memilih bungkam dari obrolan ini.

"Sayang." ujar Kushina pada Minato yang dari tadi diam saja.

"I-Iya." ujar Minato kaget karena tepukan pelan sang istri membangunkan lamunannya.

"Kau tak apa sayang?" tanya cemas Kushina pada Minato karena dari tadi Minato tidak benyak bicara.

Flasback beberapa jam yang lalu

"Apa?" Tanya Minato pada anak buahnya.

"Kebangkrutan Perusahaan Hyuuga sudah didepan mata Minato-sama." ujar anak buah atau informan terpercaya Minato.

"Kau dapat info dari mana?" ujar Minato yang ingin tau detail tentang perusahaan orang tua menantunya, bisa saja mereka akan merepotkan dikemudian hari kalau dibiarkan merengek dibawah kaki perusahaan Namikaze, dan Minato bersyukur bahwa Anaknya menikah dengan anakdari Hyuuga tidak banyak orang yang tau, jadi sewaktu-waktu bila gadis itu melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan dia bisa melenyapkannya, tapi... Apa dia sanggup?

**Flashback off**  
>"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja sayang, kau tak perlu khwatir." dengan senyum seperti biasa Minato meyakinkan istrinya, namu seseorang yang mengenal ayahnya siapa tau ada sesuatu yan disembunyikan ayahnya.<p>

Keesokan harinya

Saat makan pagi

"Hinata aku ingin bicara sebentar dengan mu." ujar Minato tegas setelah semua orang sarapan, Hinata yang disebut pun kaget dan heran, tidak biasannya mertuannya ini mau susah-susah berurusan dengan Hinata.

"Hai." jawab Hinata semangat, walau dia tidak akan tau apa yang akan mertuannya katakan padanya.

Diruang kerja Minato pukul 7 : 30 pagi

"Apakah kau tau, ayah memanggil mu kesini untuk apa?" tanya Minato berbasa basi sebelum To The Poin.

"Hmm... Entahlah, sepertinya Nata tidak bisa menebak." ujar Hinata binggung.

"Apa kau bisa menghubungi keluarga mu?" tanya Minato lagi, dan tambah membuat heran dan cemas Hinata.

"Ap-apa maksud Ayah... Bagaimana bisa Ayah tau, aku tidak bisa menghubungi orang tua ku." ujar Hinata lagi yang heran dan tambah cemas akan lanjutan ucapan ayah mertuannya.

"Keluargamu telah bangkrut." ujar kalem Minato dan membuat syok Hinata. "Tenanglah, aku tidak akan mengusirmu, bisa-bisa anak ku merasa iba pada mu." ujar Minato dengan datar, dan memberi tatapan meremehkan pada Hinata.

"Lalu... Ap-apa yang Ayah inginkan dari ku? Bukannya kalian ingin aku pergi dari sini." ujar Hinata pelan sambil menahan tangisannya lagi, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia pasti bisa tegar.

"Kau harus angkat kaki sediri dari rumah ini, dan kau tidak boleh mengatakan hal sebenarnya pada anakku tentang kau dan keluarga mu..." ujar Minato mentap meremehkan lagi kepada Hinata. "Dan aku akan berikan alamat rumah baru orang tua mu." ujar minato lagi dan melemparkan beberapa kertas keatas meja dan menampakkan beberapa foto dan tulisan sebuah alamat rumah orang tua Hinata.  
><strong>Naruto pov<strong>

Semenjak obrolan Hinata dan Minato, aku merasa ada gelagat aneh, Hinata tidak lagi bermanja-manja denganku, dan tidak ada lagi Hinata yang terus mengekor dibelakang ku, harusnya akau senang dia tidak lagi mengganggu kehidupan ku, dia tidak lagi membuat aku marah, tapi... Aku merasa kehilanga, entah sejak kapan sudah dua minggu ini Hinata jarang ku lihat dikediaman Namikaze.

Dan bodohnya aku karena gengsiku aku tidak pernah bertanya pada Hinata yang jelas-jelas sekarang didepan ku, dia sedang menghitung uang, aku tidak peduli.

Tapi uang itu bukan uang banyak, uang itu hanya uang receh entah Hinata dapat dari mana? Aku tidak peduli, bukan tapi aku berusaha tidak peduli akan semua hal yang Hinata lakukan.

**Naruto pov end**

"Hai... Kau tidak tidur, taruh buku dan uang lusuhmu itu." ujar geram Naruto karena sudah mauk melihat tingkah aneh Hinata selama 2 minggu ini.

"Eh, gomen." ujar Hinata. 'Akukan tidak bersuara, seharusnya aku tidak mengganggunya.' pikir Hinata lagi, dan membereskan kertas-kertas dilantai dan merapihkannya. tapi, bukannya segera tidur Hinata memilih keluar kamar dan menyelesaikannya malam ini juga.

Hinata hanya gadis bodoh yang lebih memilih cinta ketimbang meneruskan sekolah, walau sedikit menyesal Hinata tidak akan menyalahkan takdir, dia belajar untuk menerima kemalangan nasibnya yang tidak pernah berpihak padanya.

Naruto Heran apa sih yang Hinata kerjakan, disuruh tidur malahan keluar, berusaha tidak pedulu, namu gagal, karena penasaran Naruto keluar kamar dan mencari Hinata, dan Naruto melihat Hinata yang serius dengan kertas dan pensil seperti sedang mengerjakan sesuatu.

Setelah selesai mengerjakan beberapa soal Hinata akhirnya tertidur karena kelelahan, Hinata yang notabennya orang bodoh harus belajar dengan tekun, untuk membantu orang tuannya yang sedang susah, dengan cara belajar lagi, dan mencari pekerjaan beberapa bulan lagi, setelah dia keluar dari kediaman Namikaze, pikir Hinata.  
>"Kau sedang apa sih Hinata?" gumam Hinata bertanya namun tidak mungkin akan dijawab oleh Hinata.<p>

'Inikan!' pikir Naruto 'Kertas ujian.' Naruto melirik Hinata, yang sedang nyaman tertidur namun tempat untuk tidurnya kurang nyaman, jadi Hinata sedikit mengubah posisi tidurnya, Naruto yang kasian membereskan kertas-kertas Hinata, dan tanpa sengaja Naruto melihat diary yang biasa Hinata bawa kemana-mana. Naruto tau apa yang Hinata tulis karena dulu dia pernah diperlihatkan buku yang persis seperti ini, entah setan apa yang merasuki Naruto untuk membaca buku diary Hinata, dulu dengan senang hati Hinata akan memberikan bukunya walau Naruto tidak ingin membaca sedikit pun tulisan Hinata yang benar-benar terobses dengannya.

Baru dua lembar saja membuat Naruto muak, namu buka yang dia pegang rasanya berbeda, mungkinkah karena 2 minggu ini dia tidak terus bersama Hinata?

15 februari

/Kyaaa, Naruto-kun mau mengantarku belanja... Senangnya

Senang bersama Naruto-kun.../

Ditulis dengan bolpan merah dan diakhir tulisan ada gambar dua orang wanita dan laki-laki tersenyum.

16 Februari

/Aku mencoba melupakan semalam, jadi hari ini semangat Hinata.../

17 Februari

/Aku harus tegar.../

18 Februari

/Apa aku sanggup.../

Diakhir tulisan ada gambar gadis mengekuarkan air mata.

19 Februari

/Aku harus mencari pekerjaan mulai saat ini... Semangat Hinataaaaa/

diakhir tulisan ada gambar yang berusaha tegar.

20 Februari

/Lelahnya, Naruto-kun Tidur sangat manis.../

Diakhir tulisan ada gambar seorang gadis memperlihatkan senyum yang mengenbirakan.

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin menghentikan membaca diary Hinata, tapi entah kenapa dia ingin membaca apa yang Hinata lakukan selama dia tidak bersama Hinata.

21 Februari

/Sudah dua hari aku bekerja di Kafe Kakashi Sensei, lelah.../

/Tapi ada seorang yang sangat baik... Dia selalu membantuku saat aku kesulitan beradaptasi... Arigatou Gaara-kun/  
>Deg<p>

'perasaan ini' Naruto melirik Hinata yang mencoba menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" entah kenapa tangan Naruto terjulur kearah wajah Hinata mengibaskan rambut yang menghalangi wajah tenang Gadis itu. "Kau membuatku tidak bisa tenang." ujar Naruto dan membaca lagi tulisan Hinata.

22 Februari

/Aku tau... Sekarang aku bukan lagi orang yang bisa membeli apa pun lagi, jadi Hinata berhematlah.../

urat didahi Naruto mengkerut. 'Apa maksudnya' pikir Naruto dan melirik lagi Hinata yang masih tertidur.

23 Februari

/Apakah... Aku sanggup berpisah dengan Naruto-kun.../

24 Februari

/Bila aku pergi dari rumah Naruto-kun pun tidak akan ada yang mencegahku bukan?.../

Deg

'Ap-apa-apaan tulisan ini' pikir Naruto yang mulai merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi

25 Februari

/Dia datang setiap hari, mungkin saat aku pergi dari rumah ini, dia yang akan menggantikan aku.../

26 Februari

/Naruro-kun tidak biasanya menyapa.../

27 Februari

/Naruto-kun tersenyum, apa aku sedang bermimpi... Apa disini ada Sakura...?... Sepertinya aku sedang bermimpi, karena disini tidak ada gadis itu.../

28 Februari

/Naruto sepertinya marah... Apa aku mengganggunya.../

Naruto menutup buku diary Hinata dan menaruh ditumpukan soal yang sudah Naruto bantu untuk menyelesaikannya, dan Naruto mengankat Hinata ala pengantin.

Membaringkan tubuh langsing Istrinya diranjang mereka, dan untuk beberapa saat Naruto terpaku karena Hinata memeluknya seperti guling yang siap jadi korban tidurnya, tapi entah kenapa jantung Naruto tiba-tiba berdetak dengan cepat dan tanpa Naruto sadari dia sudah jatuh kedalam pesona Hinata.  
>Pagi menjelang, burung-burung berkicau dengan merdu, dua insan sedang tertidur lelap terganggu dengan sinar yang menyusup masuk berusaha tidak peduli dan menyamankan posisinya membelakangi sinar matahari, dan memeluk sesuatu yang empuk dan bukan sebuah bantal guling, yang hangat dan...<p>

Mata gadis indigo itupun terbuka dengan paksa melihat apa ayang dia peluk, bukan sesuatu yang benda mati, tapi sesuatu benda yang bernyawa, seorang manusia yang Hinata tau dia adalah suaminya, namu kalau suaminya tau dia memeluknya seperti ini bisa-bisa... Hinata bergegas duduk dan mengatur nafasnya, teringat kejadian pertama kalia Naruto dan dirinya satu kamar, Naruto langsung membuat Hinata jatuh dari kasur King size yang mereka tempati sekarang tanpa belas kasih dari Naruto, mengadus dan meratapi bokongnya mencium kramik yang berlapis karpet berbulu, walaupun tidak terlalu sakit tapi kagetnya itu yang membuat dia kapok dan menghilangkan kebiasaan buruknya itu memeluk boneka beruang besar yang dibelikan ayahnya saat usia 7 tahun.

"Kalau Naruto-kun tau, akau bisa mati." gumam Hinata dan langsung beranjak menuju kamar mandi terdekat.

"Sepertinya hari ini aku selamat." ujarnya lagi sambil melihat kaca didalam kamar mandi yang luasnya seperti dua ruangan dirumah baru orang tuannya. Bukan Hinata mau membandingkan kamar mandi dengan rumah sederhana orang tuannya, tapi untuk mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa dia tidak pantas bersanding dengan lelaki seperti Naruto.

"Dia tidak ada!" heran Naruto yang melihat tempat tidur istrinya telah kosong ditinggal sang pemiliknya. "Sepertinya dia ada dikamar mandi!" ujarnya lagi sambil menyeringai dan berdiri menuju kamar mandi,

cklak

'Terkunci.' pikir bodoh Naruto. 'Dimana yah kunci cadangannya.' pikir usil Naruto mulai berjalan kearah lemari, membukannya dan membuka laci dalam terdabat berbagai macam jenis kunci untuk ruangan ini.

"Hinata." ujar pelan Naruto. "Bersiap-siaplah." berjalan denga santai dan mencoba membuka pintu kamar mandi.  
>Cklak<p>

'Terbuka.' pikir mesum Naruto dan mengendap-ngendap masuk mengintip Hinata yang tengah menggosok tubuhnya dengan sabun yang Naruto beli beberapa minggu yang lalu, entah kenapa Hinata mengambil sabun yang bukan miliknya itu, berhubung sabun yang dia punya sudah habis belum membelinya, terpaksa dia harus meminta sabun Naruto tanpa izin sang pemilik, bila Naruto tau dia memakai Sabunya, cepat-cepat Hinata membuang pemikiran tentang Naruto, Hinata tidak ingin membayangkan amukan Naruto padanya saat mengetahui bahwa dia sudah mencuri sedikit sabun mandinya, dia lebih fokus dengan kulit yang beberapa minggu ini bekerja paruh waktu di kafe Kakashi Sensei mantan guru SMA Hinata dulu.

"Kau sepertinya menikmati sesuatu bukan milik mu." ujar suara berat memasuki gendang telinga Hinata.

"Si-siapa?" tanya Hinata dan berusaha mencari suara dibelakngnya dengan melirik patah-patah kearah belakang, dengan mata yang masih melotot Hinata kaget karena Naruto ada dikamar mandi ini, dan perasaan dia sudah mengunci pintu sebelum masuk, pikir Hinata lemot.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri Hinata dengan handuk yang meliliti pinggangnya, memasuki tempat mandi yang sudah tersedia berserta Hinata yang syok karena melihat Naruto beserta tubuh setengah telanjangnya.

"Ka-kau sedang apa disini, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata gugup, Naruto yang tengah memegang pinggulnya di dalam air yang berbusa dan menyamankan kepalanya dipundak Hinata, terlalu kaget Hinata tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya walau untuk lari dari tempat yang membuat jantungnya harus terus bekerja keras bila berdekatan dengan Naruto.

"Na-Naruto." ingin Hinata dia bisa menghentikan waktu, dan membuat keadaan seperti ini terus, namun Hinata sadar ini bukan negri dongeng, jadi tidak mungkin Naruto akan berpaling kepadanya, setidanya dia tau siapa yang akan Naruto cintai sampai kapanpu. Hinata menatap dinding-dinding atap yang putih, berpikir waktu ingin rasanya kuhentikan namun waktu itu akan terus berjalan seiring waktu.  
>'Tak bisahkan aku pergi dengan tenang.' pikir Hinata kalut diperlakukan tidak seperti biasa. 'Apa Naruto-kun terbentur sesuatu yah?' pikir Hinata lagi melirik pemuda yang tengah menyamankan kepalannya diperpotongan leher Hinata.<p>

Satu jam berlalu

"Naruto-kun." ujar Hinata lirih sebenarnya dia tidak ingin mengganggu Naruto. tapi, tubuhnya sudah mulai keram karena terlalu lama berendam, dan airnya mulai dingin, busa-busa yang mulai hilang memaksa Hinata agar menutup tubuhnya agar tidak terlihat, walaupun samar.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata mengguncang tubuh Naruto pelan, agar Naruto tidak kaget.

"Eng." ujar Naruto masih menyamankan kepalannya di perpotongan leher Hinata.

"Naruto-kun." ujar pelan Hinata lagi. "Sudah terlalu lama, kita berendam." ujar Hinata pelan dan akhirnya sang pemuda mulai menampakan manik permata birunya yang memabukan.

"Hinata." Ujar Naruto setelah mereka berganti pakaian.

"I-iya!" seru Hinata gugup karena Naruto berbicara sedekat ini dengannya.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya Naruto menatap curiga kearah Hinata.

"Eh, I-Iya, aku ada urusan." ujar Hinata mencoba berbohong, walau tidak semua ucapannya sebuah kebohongan.

"Aku ikut." ujar Naruto menatap tajam Hinata, dengan tatapan 'Aku harus ikut'

Dan akhirnya Hinata harus mengajak Naruto pergi keluar rumah, tapi bukan untuk bekerja, tapi untuk mengelabui Naruto bahwa Hinata tidak memiliki masalah yang menimpannya.

"Kita kesini?" tanya Naruto heran karena Hinata mengajaknya ketempat taman rekreasi.

"Iya." ujar Hinata tersenyum lalu melenggang santai didepan Naruto, Naruto mengikuti Hinata dari belakang melihat punggung gadis yang entah sejak kapan telah mencuri hatinya. Buru-buru Naruto menyamakan jalannya, dan melihat-lihat sekitar area bermain bagi orang-orang yang datang.

"Kau tau, aku tidak tau kau suka dengan seperti ini." ujar Naruto saat mereka di stand permainan lempar bola untuk mendapatkan boneka beruang besar, yang sudah Hinata incar dari bertahun-tahun yang lalu.  
>"Ya, begitulah... Aku tidak pernah dapat boneka beruang itu, padahal aku sudah banyak mengeluarkan uang setiap kesini." ujar Hinata cemberut yang membuat Naruto terkekeh karena tingkah merengut Hinata, entah sejak kapan dia sangat rindu dengan semua tingkah Hinata. "Kau malah menertawakan ku." ujar Hinata yang melihat Naruto tertawa.<p>

"Kau tau, aku bahkan bisa mendapatkan boneka itu dengan muda, tanpa harus bersusah payah disini." ujar Naruto yang ingin menyombongkan kekayaannya.

"Tapi... Aku tidak suka mendapatkan sesuatu tanpa kerja keras." ujar lirih Hinata, entah kenapa pendengaran Naruto sangat tajam kalau bersama Hinata, jadi saat Hinata berkata seperti itu Naruto agak panik dan Hinata menunduk, lalu Naruto pun menyesal.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Love Unilateral

Author : Naruhina Sri Alwas  
>Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei<br>Pair : NaruHina  
>Ganre : RomanceFamily  
>Rated : T+ semi M<br>Warning : Typo(s), EYD, OOC, AU, Dll.

.

.

.

"Kuharap kau bisa bahagia."

"Kuharap kau dan aku bisa selamanya bersama."

**Chapter 2**

Taman bermain Konoha land sangat ramai pada akhir pekan, tapi tidak menyurutkan semangat pasangan muda dan mudi disana.

"Hai, Hinata." ujar Naruto yang masih memandang wajah Hinata yang murung, Walaupun Naruto tidak tau apa yang membuat Hinata murung, tapi Naruto tidak ingin Hinata memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu sedih, dan akhirnya Naruto mengajak Hinata ketempat bianglala.

"Hinata, ayo ikut aku." Naruto membawa boneka beruang sebesar tubuh orang dewasa itu sambil menarik tangan gadis yang dari tadi murung kearah bianglala disebelah ujung arena permainan.

"Na-Naruto-kun." ujar lirih Hinata menatap punggu pemuda itu, rasanya sesak.

"Iya." ujar Naruto menoleh kebelakan sebentar namun tidak dia lepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Hinata.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata lagi, yang masih belum tau apa yang dipikirkan pemuda didepannya, melihat Naruto berada didepannya, semakin hatinya sakit.

"Sudah sampai." ujar Naruto menghentikan langkahnya melihat antrian yang mulai sedikit didepannya.

"Bianglala." ujar Hinata sambil melirik pemuda didepannya dengan ekor matanya.

"Yap, matahari tenggelam sangat indah kalau dilihat dari atas." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum dan mempererat pegangan tangannya dengan tangan Hinata.

"Benarkah?" gumam Hinata sambil melihat Bianglala diatasnya.

"Wah indahnya." ujar Hinata takjub karena beru pertama kalinya dia menaiki benda seperti ini.

"Dasar... Lihatlah kesini." ujar Naruto cemburu karena Hinata lebih takjub dengan pemandangan diluar dari pada dirinya.

"Eh," ujar Hinata refleks menoleh Kearah Naruto.

Cup

Satu kecupan mendarat dibibir cary Hinata,

Blus

Blus

Wajah Hinata seperti kepiting rebus

"Na-Naruto-kun." ujar Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik dada bidang Naruto, dan san pelaku hanya tertawa kecil saat melihat tingkah Hinata yang malu-malu.

"Kita Sudah selesai." ujar Hinata sambil menatap mata Naruto.

"Iya." ujar Naruto semangat dan menggandeng tangan Hinata lagi menuju parkiran Mobil.

"Hinata." ujar Naruto menghentikkan langkahnya membuat Hinata ikut berhenti.

"I-Iya!" seru Hinata pada Naruto yang menatapnya serius.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil menaruh boneka beruang yang didapatnya.  
>"Kau tau, aku merasa kau akan pergi." ujar Naruto lagi seolah dia tidak tau apa-apa. 'Aku ingin Hinata bergantung padaku.' pikir Naruto sambil menatap mata bulan Hinata.<p>

"Ti-Tidak ada masalah apa-apa." ujar Hinata lagi menatap lembut mata Naruto.

"Ku pikir kau punya masalah." ujar Naruto yang terlihat lega, Hinata tidak memiliki masalah. 'Kau pikir aku ini bodoh!' lanjut Naruto dalam hati menatap diam wajah Hinata, yang tersenyum palsu.

Di kediaman Namikaze

"Wah, kalian sudah tiba." ujar Kushina menatap keluarga Sakura.

"Iya, Kushi-chan, maaf yah kami telat." ujar Ibu Sakura memeluk Kushina.

"Iya, tak apa, lagi pula putra kami belum datang." ujar Kushina mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk.

"Tak ku sangka bahwa kita aan berbesanan yah Kushi-chan." ujar Ibu Sakura mengobrol kecil.

Sakura adalah anak piatu yang dibesarkan seorang diri oleh seorang ibu yang sangat tegar, kehidupannya bisa dibilang sempurna walau tidak memiliki seorang ayah, dia memiliki kasih sayang dari ibunya yang begitu besar, sehingga menjadi anak yang patuh dan disiplin.

"Yah, begitulah, ku pikir Sakura pantas mendampingi Naruto calon pewaris Namikaze." ujar Kushina dengan lancar.

Diarah pintu masuk satu pasang muda mudi memasuki ruangan dan mendengar ucapan Kushina dengan rasa sakit.

"IBU..." bentak Seorang pemuda yang mendengarkan kata demi kata yang keluar dari bibir ibunya.  
>"Ah... Naruto, kau sudah datang." ujar Kushina tersenyum melihat putranya datang, dan tidak peduli ada seorang gadis yang merasakan sakit hati.<p>

"Ayo, Hinata." ujar Naruto mencoba menarik tangan Hinata untuk pergi dari ruangan ini.

Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto, tersenyum dan menahan Naruto agar tidak pergi.

"Kenapa?" heran Naruto karena Hinata tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." ucap Hinata tersenyum kecil menahan rasa yang menyakitkan.  
>"Aku ingin kekamar, bolehkan?" Hinata melepaskan tangan Naruto dengan pelan, berjalan kelantai dua dengan perlahan, menaruh tangan dikedua dadanya sambil sejenak menutup mata.<p>

"Aku..." ujarnya lirih berjalan pelan, menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.  
>"Selalu tidak pantas untuk Namikaze Naruto." ujarnya lagi berjalan dan mengeluarkan air mata mengingat kenangan bersama pemuda pujaan hatinya.<p>

Diruang Keluarga

"Ibu..." ujar pelan Naruto tapi memiliki atmosfir kemarahan yang sangat jelas terasa diruangan itu.

"Iya." ujar Kushina yang menanggapi santai,  
>"Sudahlah, ibu malas meladeni mu." ujar Kushina lagi sambil melirik ibu Sakura.<p>

"Kau jangan seperti itu." ujar ibu Sakura mencoba menasehati.

Keluarga Sakura mengetahui bahwa Naruto sudah menikah dan masih mau menerima lamaran dari keluarga Namikaze.

"Aku tak akan menikah lagi." ujar Naruto berteriak kesal. "Hinata adalah istriku sekarang, jadi bila ibu ingin memisahkan ku. Ibu harus membunuhku dulu." ujar Naruto kesal dan membanting pintu saat dia keluar ruangan yang menyebalkan.

Ceklek

"Hinata!" ujar Naruto diluar kamar.

"Iya." ujar Hinata dari dalam kamar.

"Buka pintunya." ujar Naruto lagi.

"Iya, sebentar." ujar Hinata sambil menghapus air mata yang sudah turun membasuh pipinya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Naruto saat Hinata membuka pintu kamar.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa!" ujar Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa dia habis menangis.

"Tidak apa-apanya, bagaimana?" heran Naruto karena Hinata tidak mau terus terang kepadanya.  
>"Benar... Aku tak apa-apa." ujar Hinata mencoba menolak perhatian Naruto kepadanya.<p>

"Lihatlah." ujar Naruto yang telah berhasil mengangkat dagu Hinata supaya pemuda itu bisa melihat mata bulan Hinata berbohong.

"Na-" Ucapan Hinata terputus karena Naruto mencium bibir merah Hinata dengan pelan.

Naruto melepaskan ciuman terhadap Hinata dan memandang mata Hinata sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu Namikaze Hinata." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum dan meraih pinggul Hinata agar tubuh mereka lebih dekat lagi.

"A-Aku juga Mencintaimu Namikaze Naruto." ujar Hinata lagi sambil menatap Mata pemuda didepannya.  
>"Aku tak bisa menjanjikan apapun untuk mu, aku tau ayahmu sudah bangkrut, tapi jangan pernah merasa kau sendirian." ujar Naruto sambil mengusap-usap pundak Hinata dan membuat Hinata terharu dan menahan isakan keluar dari mulutnya.<p>

"A-Arigatou Naruto-kun." ujar Hinata memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Kalau kau menangis, sangat cantik deh." ujar Naruto mencoba menggoda Hinata, supaya tersenyu lagi.

"Ahhh... Naruto-kun." ujar Hinata manja sambil memukul-mukul kecil dada bidang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa centi meter itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto jail dan mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan sayang terhadap Hinata.

"He-Hentikan Naruto." ujar Hinata mencoba menghalau bibir Naruto untuk mendarat di area wajahnya.

"Tidak bisa," ujar Naruto menatap tajam mata Hinata.

"Ta-Tapi..." ujar Hinata lagi dan ucapanya langsung dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Tidak ada penolakan." ujar Naruto sambil terus menciumi tubuh Hinata yang sangat indah.

t.b.c


	3. Chapter 3

Love Unilateral

Author : Naruhina Sri Alwas  
>Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei<br>Pairing : NaruHina  
>Rated : T+ semi M<br>Ganre : -  
>Warninga : Typo(s), EYD, OOC, AU, dll.<p>

"Apa sebuah cinta harus ada alasannya?"

"Cinta harus memiliki alasan yang jelas."

"Tapi aku tak tahu alasan kenapa aku mencintaimu Hyuuga Hinata."

Chapter 3

Pagi menjelang burung-burung berkicau dengan merdu, sebuah kediaman yang telah lama kosong bertuliskan Hyuuga Mension didatangi seseorang kerabat yang baru tiba DiKonoha.  
>"Rumah ini disita?" heran pemuda yang melihat tulisan di depan gerbang Mension Hyuuga.<br>"Ayah..." gumamnya lagi.  
>"Apa yang terjadi selama aku pergi?" tanyanya lagi entah pada siapa.<br>Pemuda itu mengeluarkan handphonnya dan mencoba menghubungi ayahnya.  
>Mosi-mosi/ ujar suara disebrang.  
>"Ayah... Ini aku Sasuke!" seru pemuda yang bernama Sasuke.<br>/Owh... Sasuke ada apa kau menelphon?/ tanya suara disebrang.  
>"Aku sudah pulang, aku datang kerumah." ujar Sasuke lagi menatap bangunan didepannya.<p>

/Kau sudah tau yah... Padahal Ayah ingin sedikit saja merahasiakannya./ ujar suara disebrang.

"Dimana kalian tinggal?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

/Kau jangan kesini./ ujar Suara disebrang tegas.

"Kenapa?" tanya heran Sasuke karena dia tidak boleh tahu alamat keluargannya.

/Kau tinggallah sementara ditempat adikmu./ ujar suara disebrang menyuruh putra keduannya agar tinggal sementara bersama adiknya.

"Hinata?" ujar Sasuke heran.  
>"Bukankah Hinata bersama ayah?" taya Sasuke lagi heran.<p>

/Tidak... Hinata sudah menikah, jadi dia sudah tinggal bersama keluarga barunya./ ujar suara disebrang menjelaskan.

"Apa?" kaget Sasuke lagi. "Ayah sudah gila!" bentak Sasuke yang kaget.

/Tenanglah Sasuke./ ujar suara disebrang menenagkan.

"Tidak-tidak... Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kaau adikku sudah menikah tanpa sepengetahuan ku." ujar Sasuke pelan dan mengeluarkan aura-aura tidak mengenakan.

/Kami juga terpaksa menikahkan adikmu dengan pemuda yang dicintainya./ ujar suara disebrang.

Sasuke berdiri didepan pintu gerbang Hyuuga Mansion, menatap penuh rindu, mengingat kenangan masa kanak-kanaknya dulu.

"Aku mengerti... Berikan aku alamat Hinata." ujar Sasuke lagi sambil menutup matannya. 'Apa yang aku lakukan, kenapa aku merasa akan terjadi sesuatu.' pikir Sasuke lagi sambil membuka matanya pelan dan mengusap sekilas air mata yang entah sejak kenapa keluar dari bola matanya.

/Iya... Nanti ayah kirim alamat adikmu./ ujar suara disebrang, dan pembicaraanpun selesai.

"Aku tak mengerti..." ujar Sasuke lagi sambil menunduk menahan tangis. "Kenapa semua orang tidak pernah memberi tahu ku." ujarnya pelan sambil terisak menahan perasaan yang menyakitkan.

Kediaman Namikaze, diruang Makan

"Maaf Nyonya, diluar ada tamu." ujar pelayan saat berhadapan dengan nyonya muda di keluarga Namikaze a.k.a Hinata.

"Tamu?" heran Hinata, selama dia tinggal disini tidak ada yang bertamu, karena Hinata tidak pernah memberikan alamat rumahnya sekarang.

"Dia mengatakan, dia kenal dengan anda, dan ingin menemui anda segera." ujar pelayan perempuan itu lagi seolah mengerti akan keheranan nyonya mudanya.

"Siapa? tamunya Tenten." ujar Naruto yang merasa heran.

"Dia mengatakan... Bernama Uchiha Sasuke." ujar pelayan itu lagi sambil menunduk ditatap oleh sang tuan dengan geram.

"Hinata..." ujar Naruto pelan dan menusuk.

"Na-Naruto aku bi-bisa jelaskan." ujar Hinata takut-takut karena Naruto marah.

"Menjelaskan... Aku ingin dengar." ujar Naruto lagi yang merasa kesal ada pemuda lain yang dekat dengan Hinata.

"Hinata..." ujar suara seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Sasuke-kun." ujar Hinata lagi yang benar-benar kaget.

"Ya, aku datang." ujar pemuda itu lagi sambil memiringkan kepalanya, membuat semua orang disana terpesona, namu tidak dengan Naruto yang tampak kesal.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto sambil menggerbrak meja makan.

"Aku!" pemuda itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.  
>"Iya." ujar geram Naruto.<p>

"Aku Kekasih Hinata." ujar Sasuke lagi, dan membuat orang yang berada diruangan itu kaget, termasuk Hinata.

"Bu-Bukan!" seru Hinata sambil menunduk, semua orang menatap padanya.

"Mana ada maling yang mengaku, kalau ada penjara bisa penuh." ujar sinis Kushina.

"A-Aku..." Hinata tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara-suarannya, dadanya sakit, seperti ditusuk beribu-ribu jarum tak kasat mata saat mendengar sinisan dari ibu mertuannya.

Diruangan Makan terdiri dari, keluarga Haruno yaitu Sakura dan Ibunya, Kushina, Minato, Naruto, Hinata dan pemuda yang datang tanpa diundang.

"Hahaha..." ujar pemuda itu tertawa.

"Kau." ujar Kushina kesal, sambil menujuk pemuda tidak sopan.

"Apa?" tanya pemuda itu lagi sambil menatap meremehkan.

"Berani sekali kau tidak sopan." ujar Kushina menggebrak meja.

"Cih, anak dan Orang tua sama saja." gumam Pemuda itu lagi masih bisa didengar semua orang yang berada diruang Makan.

"Apa? Maksudmu bocah." ujar kesal Kushina lagi.

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa!" seru Pemuda itu lagi, dan menatap Hinata. "Ayo Hinata-chan, kita pergi dari sini." ujar Pemuda itu lagi berjalan menghampiri Hinata, dan membuat Naruto kaget sampai matanya melotot.

"Enak saja." ujar Naruto menarik lengan Hinata agar kebelakang tubuhnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Pemuda itu meremehkan.

"Kenapa kau bilang!" seru Naruto yang marah. "Cih, asal kau tahu... Hinata sudah jadi istriku." ujar Naruto tersenyum meremehkan balik.

"Hahh... Kalian bisa berpisah." ujar Pemuda itu dengan santai, dan membuat pemuda didepannya geram.

"Berpisah, kau pikir siapa kau!" ujar Naruto sambil menarik kerah pemuda didepannya, yang membuat orang-orang disana kaget, karena Naruto tidak pernah semarah ini.

"Aku calon suaminya." ujar Sasuke lagi masih tersenyum meremehkan.

"Jangan pernah bermimpi." ujar Naruto lagi, yang akan menghajar pemuda didepannya, tapi tangan Hinata cepat-cepat mencegahnya.

"Kenapa kau membelanya Hinata." ujar kesal Naruto yang tidak terima kalau Hinata menolong pemuda itu.  
>"Na-Naruto-kun." ujar Hinata menunduk karena lagi-lagi Naruto memarahinya, taukah kau Hinata suami tercintamu akhirnya merasakan cemburu?<p>

"Cih, jadi kau ingin bersama dia." ujar Naruto lagi, dan Hinata tidak bisa membendung air matanya.  
>"Ya, sudah pergi sana bersama kekasihmu." ujar Naruto lagi, berlalu dengan kekesalan yang sangat dalam, dan taukah kau Naruto, kau akan menyesali keputusan mu seumur hidup.<p>

Pemuda itu menatap Hinata dengan sedih, semenjak Hinata keluar dari keluarga Namikaze seminggu yang lalu, sikap Hinata berubah, dia banyak diam dan jarang mengeluarkan suaranya. Setidaknya Hinata marah atau memukulnya, tapi Hinata diam dan membisu, membuat pemuda yang telah menciptakan kekacauan menyesal.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hinata." ujar pemuda itu yang khawatir melihat adiknya terus diam selama seminggu ini.

Dan lagi-lagi pemuda itu mendapat senyuman yang entah kenapa membuat pemuda itu merasa sakit. 'Seandainya.' pikir pemuda itu lagi sedih berpikir bahwa kejadian seminggu yang lalu tidak terjadi, dia tidak akan melihat adiknya seperti ini.

"Aku..." ujar Hinata pelan, dan membuat pemuda yang selama seminggu ini uring-uringan karena sikap Hinata, bisa tersenyum sejenak.

"Iya, ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu senang, sambil melihat apa yang dipandangi Hinata dari tadi.

Mereka sekarang ada dibalkon apartemen milik pemuda itu, yang dibelinya tiga hari yang lalu.

"Aku, berterima kasih Kakak." ujar pelan Hinata.

"Berterima kasih?" heran Pemuda itu.

"Karena kau sudah membantuku, untuk keluar dari keluarga Namikaze." ujar Hinata lagi sambil menatap Kakaknya dengan mata yang kehilangan cahaya dalam hidupnya.

"Kalau aku tahu akan jadi seperti ini, lebih baik aku tidak pernah mengatakan kata-kata itu." ujar Pemuda itu lagi, menyesali apa yang telah ia perbuat.

"Tidak... Kau menyelamatkanku." ujar Hinata mencoba menahan air matanya.  
>"Naruto-kun akan menikah 1 minggu lagi." ujar Hinata sambil menundung menyembunyikan air matanya dan menahan isakan kecil yang lolos.<br>"Harusnya kau mencegahnya bukan!" ujar Pemuda itu lagi masih dengan kesalan, karena adiknya terlalu bodoh, dan rapuhnya.

"Aku tak apa." ujar Hinata lagi mengalihkan pandangan kearah taman yang terlihat dari balkon apartemen Hinata tinggal.

"Aku akan telphon Kakak Neji, kau bisa tinggal diSuna untuk sementara waktu." ujar pemuda itu lagi berlalu meninggalkan Hinata dengan perasaan yang menyesakan. 'Ku harap kau bisa melupakan pemuda itu Hinata.' pikir pemuda itu a.k.a Sasuke.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat Ibu." gumam pemuda yang tengah berdiri memandang pantulan wajahnya dicermin, dengan wajah pucat karena selama seminggu ini dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak setelah Istri yang mulai dicintainya pergi bersama lelaki lain.

"Tidak, hanyak mempercepat 1 minggu dari acara lalu." ujar ibu Naruto a.k.a Kushina tersenyum dan tidak menyadari putranya yang rapuh.

"Aku..." ujar Naruto pelan, namun tidak ada kata-kata lanjutan untuk mengutarakan perasaan yang menyakitkan, pemuda itu menaruh tangan kanannya disebelah dada kiri dan meremas pakaian yang dikenakannya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang selama seminggu ini dia rasakan.

"Sudahlah, cepat atau lambat kau akan melupakannya." ujar Kushina lagi dan beranjak dari ruangan pengantin pria.

Pemuda yang ditinggalkan menatap dirinya yang memakai pakaian putih dan mengingat kejadian satu tahun yang lalu. Saat pernikahan dirinya dan Hinata yang dilakukan secara sederhana, hanya menggunakan setelan jas biasa tidak semewah ini, dan Hinata hanya memakai dress terusan selutut, terlihat manis dan imut.

Hal yang Naruto ingat... Hinata tidak pernah menyembunyikan senyum indahnya saat gadis itu berhasil membuat Naruto menikahinnya.

Mengingat hal itu Naruto menatap pintu keluar dan memandang dirinya lagi dari cermin.

"Kalau aku melakukan ini." gumamnya pelan. "Apakah kau akan semakin jauh." ujar Naruto lagi memikirkan gadis yang disadarinya sudah merebut semua hatinya dari semua gadis didunia ini.

Tok Tok Tok

"Naruto." ujar suara diluar.

t.b.c

gomen gak bisa bales review... tapi naru akan selalu membaca review kalian... dan maaf mengecewakan dichapter ini.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Unilateral**

Author : Naruhina Sri Alwas  
>Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei<br>Pair : NaruHina  
>Rated : T+<br>Ganre : -  
>Warning : Typo, OOT, EYD, AU, dll.<p>

.

.

.

.

Sebuah pernikahan adalah sesuatu hal yang sakral, apa aku menghancurkan pernikahan ini?

"Mencinta seseorang tidak harus memiliki."

"Tapi rasannya menyakitkan."

###

**Chapter 4**

Diruangan pengantin

seorang pemuda menunduk memikirkan sesuatu yang beberapa hari ini terus menggangunya, menatap pantulan tubuhnya dicermin yang memperlihatkan betapa gagah dan tampan dirinya.

"Apa saat aku menikah dengan Sakura..." ujar Naruto terdiam sejenak berbicara pada cermin besar melihat tubuhnya, dan berharap gadis yang pergi darinya, ada didapan matanya sekarang.

"Kau akan terluka?" tanyannya lagi pada pantulan wajahnya yang menyiratkan luka.

Naruto baru mengetahui perihal pernikahannya yang benar-benar dilakukan oleh orang tuannya, dan selama itu pun Naruto tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata penolokan ataupun kata-kata mengiyakan, sehingga ibu dari Naruto langsung membuat pesta pernikahan tiga hari setelah mengatakan niat untuk menikahkan putranya dengan Putri dari Haruno.

Naruto akhirnya menangis, dia sadar bahwa saat itu Hinata tidak berbohong, gadisnya terluka, apa hanya dia saja yang selalu telat mendapatkan informasi sepenting ini, apakah takdir ini begitu kejam untuknya.

"Aghhhhh..." jerit Naruto dari dalam ruangan dan membuat ibunya yang diluar ruangan mendengarnya.

Prang

Tes

Tes

setelah jeritan itu tidak terdengar dari dalam, terdengarlah suara kaca yang pecah atau dipecahkan dari dalam ruangan, dan lagi-lagi orang yang berada diluar mulai cemas karena ruangan pengantin pria dikunci dari dalam, sehingga sang ibu yang diluar segera memanggil petugas keamanan untuk membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan kunci cadangan.

"Naruto." ujar Ibu Naruto mulai menangis memikirkan pikiran buruk tentan putrannya.

"Ibu mohon, jangan berbuat ulah." ujar kushina lagi sambil menggedor-gedor pintu ruangan itu. Tetap tidak ada jawaban yang berarti dari dalam ruangan pengantin pria, hanya kesunyian dan putus asa yang terpancar jelas diwajah perempuan paruh baya ini.

Tangisan terus terdengar didalam ruangan yang memperlihatkan seorang pemuda yang tengah sekarat, yang hampir dijemput malaikat pencabut nyawa. Tangisan yang dikeluarkan oleh seorang wanita yang menyesal dan memohon pada Kami-sama agar putranya bisa ditolong,

Tangan kanan putrannya penuh dengan luka karena memecahkan kaca besar dipojok ruangan. Tangan Kiringa terdapat goresan panjang dan banyak mengeluarkan darah, sehingga siapa pun yang melihatnya akan merasa perasaan yang mengerikan. Pencobaan bunuh diri yang dilakukan oleh pemuda Naruto Namikaze ini, membuat hati sang ibu teriris sakit, melihat ketidak berdayaan putrannya, yang tersenyum kepadannya, membuat hatinya semakin menjerit menyalahkan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan ibu Naruto." ujar Suara ibu Naruto bergetar hebat, ambulan datang saat petugas yang membuka pintu menelphon rumah sakit untuk segera datang ke Hotel Konoha yang sedang mengadakan pesta pernikahan, kabar sang pengantin mencoba bunuh diri tersebut tersebar dengan cepat, sehingga calon pengantin perempuan yang mendengarnya merasa 'Sakit' itulah yang mungkin dirasakan pengantin perempuan yang tengah menahan tangisannya.

###

"Aku..." ucup lirih seorang calon pengantin cantik berambut pink didepan ruangan yang bertuliskan UGD.

"Sa-Sakura." ujar seseorang dibalik punggu sang calon pengantin.

"Ibu." ujarnya lagi yang tidak bisa membendung air matanya.

"Tenanglah, Nak." ujar ibu Sakura berusaha menenangkan putrinya, yang tengah berdiri menghadap pintu ruangan tanpa sedikitpun merasa lelah, walau dengan sepatu berhak yang dipakainya. Dan sang anak pun tidak bergeming, mengintip kearah dalam ruangan melalui kaca kecil yang sengaja dibuat untuk melihat keadaan didalam ruangan saat oprasi sedang berlangsung.

Seorang dokter keluar mengenakan masker putih, memperhatikan seluruh keluarga yang sedang berduka, menanti penjelasan sang dokter.

"Kami... Mohon maaf." ujar Dokter itu lagi dan suara tangisan menjadi terdengar dari seorang ibu yang merasa bersalah karena memaksakan kehendaknya.

"Tidakkkkk..." jerit Kushina semakin menjadi saat mendengar putrannya tidak tertolong. "A-Aku mohon selamatkan putraku." ujar parau seorang ibu, yang berlutut didepan seorang dokter yang telah memberi kabar yang mengecewakan.

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, putra anda mengalami koma, seandainya dia bisa bertahan dalam waktu 24 jam, dia bisa diselamatkan." ujar Dokter itu melanjutkan, tidak tega dengan seorang ibu yang menangis karena putrannya diambang kematian.

"Naru..." ujar lirih kushina yang sudah terduduk dilantai koridor rumah sakit didepan ruangan UGD tempat anaknya menjalin operasi karena percobaan bunuh diri yang dilakukan pemuda itu.

"Su-Sudahlah Kushina." ujar seorang pria menenagkan istrinya, supaya bisa lebih tegar.

"Ta-Tapi, Minato." ujar parau Kushina, menatap suaminya dengan air mata yang sudah tidak bisa dibendung, dan rasa sakit dibagian dada sebelah kirinya.

"Bibi." ujar suara lembut mengintrupsi obrolan dua orang pria dan wanita.

"Iya." ujar Minato mewakili istrinya yang sekarang sangat sulit untuk mengeluarkan suarannya karena terlalu banyak menangis histeris dari mulai Naruto ditemukan sampai oprasi yang berlangsung selama 7 jam, hingga sekarang setelah pemberitahuan dari Dokter yang menangani putranya, bahwa putrannya sedang mengalami masa kritis atau koma.

"Aku, minta maaf." ujar Sakura lagi menundung menahan suara tangisnya dengan cara menggigit bibirnya pelan.

"Sudahlah, Sakura." ujar Minato tak ingin masalah sebenarnya diungkin, yang terpenting sekarang Naruto harus selamat dari masa kritisnya, kalau Naruto masih menolok untuk menikah dengan Sakura, Minato pasti akan membiarkan putrannya tidak menikah, itu adalah janji dalam hati seorang Minato Namikaze yang sombong dan arogan.

***

Masa kritis Naruto sudah lewat, keluarga Naruto selalu datang setiap hari ketempat ruangan Mawar yang ditempati Naruto selama Komanya.

Kata dokter walaupun Naruto sudah terbebas dari masa kritisnya, tapi Naruto akan mengalami yang namannya Koma, menurut dokter lagi tidak bisa dipastikan kapan pemuda pirang itu akan membuka matannya, satu hari? Dua hari? Seminggu ? Dua minggu? Sebulan? Dua bulan? Setahun? Dua tahun, entah kapan pemuda pirang itu akan tersadar dari komannya.

Namun sedikit harapan itulah yang membuat ibu dan ayah dari Naruto Namikaze terus berharap putrannya akan kembali sehat seperti sebelumnya.

###

"Penerbangan jurusan Suna akan segera berangkat, dimohon para penumpang memasuki badan pesawat" ujar suara bising dipengeras suara yang memberi tanda bahwa penerbangan Kesuna akan segera lepas landas.

"Selamat tinggal." ujar Hinata lirih saat Hinata mulai menginjak satu demi satu tangga untuk masuk kedalam pesawat. Tapi Hinata berhenti dan menoleh kearah belakang, seolah ada perasaan yang menyakitkan didalam dadannya membuat dirinya sesak sesaat saat memikirkan pemuda pirang yang dicintainnya.

"Kuharap kau bahagia." gumamnya pelan, melanjutkan berjalan kedalam pesawat.

"Hinata, kalau kau ingin kembali... Kita bisa kembali." ujar seorang pemuda yang melihat Hinata yang melamun, dan orang yang ditanya seperti itu pun langsung tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Eh?" kaget Hinata yang baru saja sadar, tidak mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke. "Apa yang Sasuke-kun biang tadi?" tanya Hinata penasaran, karena hanya sekilas dia mendengar Kakaknya bergumam tapi dia tidak bisa mendengarkan apa-apa, hanya suara jantungnya saja yan bisa didengarnya

Deg

Deg

Deg

'Kenapa ini?' pikir Hinata meremas baju bagian luarnya disebelah kiri dadanya.

"Hinata!" ujar kaget Sasuke dan dengan sigap dia menahan tubuh Hinata yang jatuh.

"Nii..." ujar Lemas Hinata dan pandangannya mulai kabur dan akhirnnya gelap tanpa ada setitik cahaya pun.

Gelap

"Hinata." ujar Pemuda itu tambah kaget dan cemas, adiknya pingsan saat-saat pesawat akan lepas landar.

"Tolong..." Sasuke berteriak meminta pertolongan, kepada siapa pun.

###

"Hinata...hikz..." Sasuke menangis melihat adiknya terbaring tak berdaya dibansal bandara Konoha yang sudah disiapkan oleh pihak bandara.

"Maaf." ujar lirihnya dan memegang salah satu tangan Hinata, mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sadarlah." ujarnya lagi sambil membisikan kata-kata 'Bertahanlah.' Dokter yang memeriksa Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain memberikan masukan kepada pemuda yang ada didepannya a.k.a Sasuke.

"Maafkan saya tuan..." ujar dokter itu menjeda ucapannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." ujar Sasuke pelan karena suaranya hampir hilang.

"Sebenarnya Nona ini hanya setres berat." ujar dokter itu lagi, Sasuke tidak kaget akan ucapan dokter itu tapi dia melirik Hinata yang tengah tidur terlelap karena diberi obat tidur oleh sang dokter yang memeriksannya.

"Dan sepertinya anda sudah tau bahwa Nona ini mengalami beban pikiran." ujar Dokter itu lagi yang bisa kita tahu bernama tag Kabuto.

"Iya, dan itu karena aku." ujar lirih Sasuke membalik tubuhnya kearah Hinata, menatap wajah Hinata dengan senyum miris.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." pamit dokter itu lagi pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja Hinata-chan." ujar Sasuke dan lagi-lagi air matanya tidak dapat dibendung.

"Nii-chan." ujar lirih Hinata mencoba meraih tangan kakaknya yang tengah tertidur pulas, karena sehari semalam menjaga Hinata.

"Ngg..." Sasuke menggeliat dalam tidurnya yang sedang duduk, dan mencoba membuka matannya.

"Nii-chan." ujar lirih Hinata sambil menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Hinata kau sudah sadar... Syukurah." ujar Sasuke terharu melihat adiknya bisa tersadar dengan cepat.

"Gomen... Membuat kakak Sasuke khawatir." ujar Hinata menyesal dan pandangan Hinata teralih oleh suasana luar gedung yang cerah.

Melihat awan yang biru mengingatkannya kepada mata sang suami, yang seharusnya 5 hari lagi mengadakan pernikahan.

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, sekarang kau harus istirahat." ujar Sasuke mengetahui pikiran sang adik yang pasti sedang memikirkan pemuda pirang itu.

"Ah." ujar Hinata kaget kembali kealam nyata. "Hehe... Gomen." ujar Hinata tertawa kaku, walaupun sakit pasti menyenangkan.

Memikirkan masa depan tidak akan pernah melihat masa lalu, jadi aku tak akan memilih masa lalu untuk ku jalani. Masa depan didepan sana membentang seluas samudra.

Tidak akan menoleh kemasa lalu yang menyedihkan.

Cinta hanya ada satu alasannya... Karena aku mencintai mu...

_Ditempat lain waktu berbeda_

Naruto P.o.v

Pagi yang sangat kelam bagi ku, hari ini aku harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dia sudah pergi, gadis itu pergi meninggalkanku karena aku terlalu bodoh untuk mempertahankannya.

"Hinata." gumamku menatap jendela disamping kanan kasur dan menatap air hujan dibalik jendela kamar.

"Naruto." ujar suara disampingku, memanggilku.

End Naruto p.o.v

Normal p.o.v

"Naruto." ujar lirih seorang ibu yang tengah menahan tangis, setelah kejadian hampir mati pemuda itu, Naruto lebih banyak melamun, dan menatap luar rumah, berharap kekasih hatinya datang dan menemuinya.

"Ibu..." ujar Naruto masih memandang jendela kamarnya tanpa merasa risih dengan tangisan Ibunya yang sudah pecah.

"I-Iya, Nak." ujar Kushina tidak bisa menahan tangisannya.

"Hinata mana?" tanyanya lagi sambil melirik Ibunya yang tengah ditenangkan oleh Ayahnya.

"Naruto." ujar Ibu Naruto memeluk tubuh suaminya, meredam tangisan yang akan pecah lagi melihat putranya begitu menyedihkan.

Perempuan itu menyesal, sangat menyesal karena membuat putranya seperti ini. Seandainya waktu bisa diputar kembali, dia tidak akan pernah membuat putranya sangat menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Maaf... Hikz... Hikz..." ujar Kushina menangis membasahi pakaian santai suaminya, semenjak Naruto keluar daru rumah sakit, Kushina selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, dan Minato hanya bisa menatap keluarganya dengan penyesalan yang sangat besar.

'Seandainya aku tidak membuat gadis itu pergi, Naruto tidak akan seterpuruk ini.' pikirnya lagi sambil menunduk melihat Istrinya yang tengah menangis dipelukannya.

"Kushina, kau jangan terus-terusan seperti ini." bisik lelaki yang tengah memeluk Istrinya dengan rasa pilu dan sesak didalam sanu barinya.

"A-Aku..." ujar Kushina masih dengan isakan karena dia tidak bisa berpikir lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. "Maaf..." ujarnya lagi sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Sudahlah." ujar Minato menenangkan Istrinya.

"T-Tapi..." ujar Kushina sambil memandang suaminya dengan air mata sedih.

"Sudahlah, kita tidak bisa memutar waktu," ujar Minato tegas dan membawa Istrinya keluar dari kamar putra semata wayang mereka dengan mengangkat tubuh Istrinya ala pengantin.

"Minato." ujar lirih Kushina saat melewati pintu keluar.

"Iya, Kushi-chan." ujar Minato lagi melirik Kushina sejenak dan melanjutkan lagi perjalanan kekamar mereka.

"Naruto." gumamnya lirih dan menyembunyikan wajahnya kedalam dada bidang suaminya.

"Aku tahu." ujar Minato memotong ucapan Istrinya, dan membuka perlahan pintu kamar mereka.

"Aku menyesal... Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Naruto, asalkan Naruto mau memaafkanku." sekian lama Kushina menahan rasa sakit karena melihat putranya yang rentan dan rapuh.

"Iya, aku tahu." ujar Minato sambil membaringkan Kushina diatas kasur mereka. "Jadi, berhentilah menangis." lanjut Minato sambil menghapus air mata Kushina dan tersenyum lembut kearah Istri tercintanya.

Minato menemani Kushina sampai istrinya tertidur, memandang langit-langit kamarnya, mengingat kenangan sebulan yang lalu, mengingat betapa bodohnya dia membuat putra sematawayangnya hampir mati.

"Aku terlalu keras padanya Kushina... Maafkan aku." gumam Minato lagi sambil melihat wajah istrinya yang tengah tertidur lelap, terlihat damai dan menenagkan. Sambil membelai wajah Istrinya Minato mengingat potongan-potongan kronologi berdarah tempo hari yang membuat Istrinya terus-terusan menangis dan menyalahkan dirinya.

###

"Hinata... Aku rindu padamu." gumam Naruto sambil melihat jendela kamarnya.

"Apa kau merindukanku?" tanyanya lagi sambil melihat atap kamarnya. Membaringkan tubuhnya yang mulai lelah dan mencoba memejamkan mata berharap Hinatanya akan kembali saat dia membuka matanya.

"Hinata... Hinata..." gumam Naruto saat tidurnya.

"Hinata... Mau kemana." Naruto masih bergumam seolah sedang berbicara dengan Hinata.

"Naruto." gumam seorang lelaki yang mirip dengan Naruto, menatap nanar putranya yang sedang tertiidur. 'Setidaknya kau masih melihat Hinata dalam mimpimu.' pikir Lelaki itu lagi sambil duduk disebelah kiri ranjang putranya.

"Hinata, kapan kau kembali?" ucap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum didalam mimpinya. Seolah Hinatanya telah kembali kedalam pelukannya.

Lelaki itu masih saja menatap putranya walaupun waktu tengah menunjukan pukul 12 malam, memandang setiap hari putrannya yang rapuh dan terganggu pikirannya karena seorang gadis yang mulai dicintainnya.

"Kau harus bertahan, ayah hampir menemukan Gadismu Naruto." bisik lelaki yang mirip pemuda yang tengah berbaring nyaman di kasur king sizenya. "Dan ingat kalau kau seperti ini terus, ayah tidak akan memberikan 'gadis' mu kembali kepelukan mu." gumamnya lagi dan menatap wajah damai putranya, tanpa sadar lelaki itu mengeluarkan air matanya.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 3 pagi, lelaki pirang itu masih saja menjaga putranya dikamar yang bernuansa orange itu, membuat siapa pun pasti mengira pemuda yang di jaga oleh orang tuanya tengah demam, sehingga harus dijaga selama demamnya turun, namun pemuda yang sedang berbaring itu tidak sedang demam, tapi pemuda itu mengalami gangguan kejiwaan karena setres ditinggal Istrinya.

Sudah empat puluh hari Hinata pergi, dan sudah satu bulan Naruto mengalami gangguan jiwa, namun lambat laun Naruto akan pulih, begitu kata dokter yang sudah melayani keluarga Namikaze. Dia hanya mengalami setres paska Hinatanya benar-benar pergi dari kehidupannya.

"Naruto, lihat ibu." ujar Kushina yang sudah datang pagi-pagi kekamar anaknya, saat ini pukul 5 pagi, semuanya tampak biasa selama 1 bulan ini, belum ada perubahan yang membuat Pemuda itu sadar dari dunianya.

"Iya." ujarnya pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar Kushina. Dan kushina tersenyum sejenak, menatap putranya dengan pandangan menyesal.

"Ibu punya kabar untukmu." ujar Kushina lagi sambil melirik suaminya yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kabar?" beo Naruto yang masih binggung.

"Apa kau ingin bertemu Hinata?" tanya pelan Kushina takut putranya akan terganggu atau matah.

"Hinata?" tanyanya heran dan melihat mata ibunya heran.

"Iya, kau tau Hinata tidak pergi bersama pacarnya." ujar Kushina lagi sambil memandang putranya dengan senyum tulus.

Beberapa jam sebelumnya.

"Jadi kau sudah menemukannya." ujar suara lelaki yang tengah menjaga putranya dikamar bernuansa orange itu.

"Segera kirim semua info tentang pemuda misterius itu." ujar Minato lagi berbicara melalui handphonenya.

"Aku tunggu." ujar Minato mengakhiri percakapan dengan pelayang kepercayaannya a.k.a Kakashi.

"Kau dengar Naruto, dan Ibumu pasti akan senang melihatmu tersenyum lagi seperti dulu." ujar lelaki pirang itu beranjak pergi dari kamar bernuansa orange itu, berjalan menyusuri lorong kediaman Namikaze dilantai dua, memasuki kamarnya dengan sang istri, melirik jam yang masih pukul 4 pagi. 'Rasanya tidak sabar.' pikir Minato sambil duduk ditepi ranjang, dan memandang wajah ayu sang istri yang masih terbuai dengan mimpi indahnya.

"Kushina..." ujar pelan lelaki itu takut membuat wanita dihadapannya kaget dan kecewa.

"Ng..." ujar Kushina yang perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. "Apa apa?" tanya heran Kushina yang melihat suamnya sedang tersenyum lembut padanya. "Kenapa?" tanya heran Kushina dan mulai bangun dan duduk diatas kasur, heran melihat suaminya yang berwajah ceria.

"Aku punya kabar gembira." ujar Minato tidak bisa lepas dari senyuman yang membuat Kushina heran. 'Kabar?' anehnya dan berharap bisa dapat langsung Informasi dari suaminya.

Saat ini Kushina menceritakan bahwa Hinata pergi bersama Kakak kembar Hinata yang dulu pernah tinggal disuna bersama keluarga Uchiha yang telah mengangkat Sasuke sebagai putra kedua mereka.

Dan keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga masih ada hubungan kerabat, sehingga orang tua dari Sasuke a.k.a Hirashi dan istrinya melepas putra kedua mereka untuk dibesarkan oleh keluarga Uchiha.

Setelah Kushina selesai bercerita, Naruto menangis memandang tidak percaya dengan cerita yang telah dia dengar dari Ibunya.

Hinata? Tidak pergi dengan kekasihnya. Tapi dengan Kakaknya. Tanpa diduga Naruto tersenyum dan memandang keluar kamarnya.

"Kau senangkan Naruto?" tanya Kushina sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh lemah putranya.

"I-Iya," ujar Naruto agak terbata seolah baru dibangukan dari lamunannya sejenak. Menatap Ibunya yang memandang cemas padanya. "Aku baik'baik saja." ujar Naruto yang mambuat Kushina menangis terharu, karena akhirnya Putranya merespon ucapannya dengan sadar, tanpa pandangan kosong selama sebulan mereka merawat Naruto.

"Baguslah... Hikz..." ujar Kushina tidak bisa melepaskan rasa syukur karena Naruto perlahan-lahan mulai pulih dari sakitnya.

"Sudalah Kushina, Naruto pasti lelah." ujar Minato menasehati Istrinya. "Dan istirahatlah Naruto, Hinata pasti akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini." ujar Minato menatap putranya lembut, untuk pertama kalinya dia membuang semua ego dan keras kepala dalah Hidupnya, hanya demi melihat putranya bisa pulih dari keterpurukan.

"Iya." ujar Naruto tersenyum dan berbaring dikasurnya seperti anak kecil yang langsung menuruti ucapan orang tuanya. Dia mencoba menutup mata dan menyamankan tubuhnya dengan selimut yang hangat.

5 tahun kemudian

"Namikaze-san, maaf saya terlambat." ujar seorang karyawan baru yang baru dipindahkan dari kota Suna ke Konoha, seorang gadis cantik, yang mamiliki rambut indigo panjang.

"Owh." ujar Naruto menatap sekretarisnya dengan intens.

"Maaf." ujar gadis itu lagi sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik poni ratanya.

"Berhenti minta maaf." ujar Naruto memerintah dan menyuruh Gadis itu untuk agak dekat dengan dirinya. "Dan cepat kesini." ujar Naruto ketus.

"I-iya." ujar gadis berambut indigo itu kaget dan buru-buru menghampiri pemuda yang akan menjadi Bosnya.

Gadis itu bernama Hyuuga Hinata, yang dipindahkan karena prestasinya yang gemilang, dan satuhal yang Hinata tidak tahu menahu, bahwa dia akan menjadi sekretaris dari pengusaha Namikaze, dan benar-benar membuat gadis itu ingin pergi dari sini adalah karena Namikaze didepannya bukan Namikaze Minato melainkan Namikaze Naruto putra dari Minato yang artinya dia akan bekerja dibawah kekuasaan sang pamuda yang dulu pernah dia hancurkan masa depannya, karena merebut pemuda itu dari kekasihnya, dan meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Apa Hinata akan bertahan?

Seperti biasa kurang memuaskan...

Naru gak kuat buat nulis fic ini, dan lumayan juga nguras air mata, ditambah kesibukan naru diduta sehingga naru nggak bisa serius buat edit mengedit semua fanfic naru #hehe

Maaf #bungkuk-bungkuk badan

Dan tidak lupa minta reviewnya #digampar

.

.

.

**R**

**I**

**V**

**E**

**I**

**w**


End file.
